Derek&Stiles Fest: Silver and A Golden Opportunity
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been together for a while now, and one night, Derek makes them climb through the woods to get out something important, and he hopes that Stiles will like what he has to say. Slash. Rated T for mentions of sex and drug addiction.


"Do we have to keep going? I'm getting tired." Stiles whined, dragging his feet as he stomped up the hill, Derek pulling him by his coat sleeve.

"Yeah, we do." The wolf said like it was obvious, smiling at the way his boyfriend whined and moaned, unhappy to have to walk all the way through the woods after he'd denied him sex until they did.

"But I'm tired! What if I fall asleep before we do it? You've taken me completely off the Adderall, there's no way I can make it now." The shorter teen huffed, remembering the day Derek had flushed all of his pills, and the nights of severe withdrawals that he helped him through.

"I'll carry you back down." He said with a shrug, liking when he gave Stiles piggyback rides, especially when he was tired on account of he'd be overly loving; nuzzling his head into his neck, placing soft, half-awake kisses on his jaw, holding him tight in a simple way that made them both never want to let go.

"Okay." Stiles smiled, giving in, hoping they'd be to wherever Derek was wanting to take him soon, just so he could be carried back down and back to his car.

His mind wandered to Derek setting him down in his Jeep, then closing the driver's door for him before walking around and getting in the passenger side. He'd kiss and tease him while they drove to his house, but also making sure they didn't go off the road. He'd get out, see no police car in the driveway, and he'd thank the heavens for his dad not being home. Derek would of course go through the window if he didn't pull him through the front door, and at this point in the relationship, Stiles would think Derek would want to drag him through the front door and carrying him to the bedroom.

The wolf noticed the way his lover was spacing out, and chuckled as he tripped a bit and came back to himself. They trekked the rest of the way up the hill, Stiles still thinking they'd need to go farther than this place. Derek wasn't planning on it. He stopped at the top, letting go of the younger teen's sleeve and kneeling down, keeping his eyes on the ground while he took a deep breath, hoping he could get the words out.

"You have to tie your shoe now? I'm not allowed to take a break while we walk, but you can deep breathe and take all the time you want?" Stiles asked, a hint of amusement in his tone. He didn't _need_ to stop walking during the hike up, but he couldn't say he didn't _want_ to.

Derek's hand came up, latching onto his boyfriend's, his thumb running along his first knuckle and back again. That made the younger teen's smile vanish, and he looked down at their hands; that was something Derek did when they were in bed, or when he needed closeness, when he needed to be wanted, that's how he'd learned to express that he needed _something_ to make him feel okay.

"Derek, what's wrong? What do you need? Are you okay, babe?" Stiles stared at him, waiting for him to pick his head up, tell him he wanted a kiss or something else simple, but it never came, "_Derek_."

"Tell me you love me." The wolf's voice was rough, and he felt the way the other teen's hand tensed.

"I love you. I love you so much. I'm in love with you, Derek. So, so in love with you." Stiles said without missing a beat, kneeling down just like his boyfriend, squeezing his hand, setting his free one on the side of his face to make him pick his head up.

Derek felt the gentle tug Stiles gave him, and he lifted his head, looking into those loving, but worried, brown eyes, searching for any signs that he shouldn't do this, that they weren't ready. He didn't find any. He squeezed his lover's hand, the reached his free one into the pocket of his leather jacket, fingers curling around the velvet, navy colored box.

"Stiles, is that true? You really do love me? Forever, like you said before?" Derek studied his facial expression, but already knew the answer, he could hear it in the other's heart.

"Well, duh." The younger teen blurted out before he could stop himself, happy to see a soft smile appearing on the older's teen's lips.

"Good. Then…" Derek pulled the box from his pocket, flipping it open to show a silver band nuzzled between the cushions, "Marry me, Stiles."

"W-What?" Stiles' eyes widened, switching from staring into his lover's eyes, and looking down at the band.

"You heard me." The wolf nodded, handing the box over when the other teen reached for it. Their hands parted, and he watched nervously as Stiles thought about it.

Truthfully, the shorter teen wasn't thinking about it, he'd already had an answer. He was dealing the emotions flooding his system, the thought that Derek wanted to be with him for the rest of forever was… indescribable. He loved the idea of walking down an isle and seeing him waiting; he thought about his dad giving him a reassuring hug right before he walked out there, supporting him and wishing to God that his mother was there. She would have liked Derek, he knew that. She was a dare devil, which was where he got most of it. He'd see Scott standing there and being his best man, unable to wipe that grin off his face, and Allison trying to keep her tears of happiness in so she could see, along with Lydia trying to keep her makeup from running. Jackson would still be a douche, but being nice about it, he knew not to mess with something like that. The police department would be there, too, and maybe Derek's uncle, he had been coming around lately; he remembered when he got to shake his hand and felt a nudge back, Derek couldn't even speak.

"You don't want to. I shouldn't have asked you. I'm sorry." Derek cut through his thoughts, going to take back the box, a sad tone to his voice.

Stiles pulled away from him with a squeaking noise, holding the box to his chest, making the older teen look up at him with a surprised expression. He cracked a smile, saying the only thing he thought appropriate, "It's silver."

Derek just nodded, holding back a smile, knowing he'd realize the joke, "Just in case you ever need to kill me."

"I'll kill you with the way I look in a tux." He smiled, earning a chuckle from his new fiancee.

"I can't wait." The wolf said, taking the ring and slipping it onto the correct finger of his lover.

"By the way," He covered his hand with Derek's again, lacing their fingers together, "Yes."

Derek chuckled, grabbing Stiles by the side of his neck and connecting their lips, knowing it'd be the beginning of something perfect for the first time in his life.


End file.
